


if you’re awake

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Het, Kidfic, Romance, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Nick wakes up in the middle of the night
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	if you’re awake

**Author's Note:**

> For the three sentence ficathon, any, any, feeding the monster

The high pitched wail cuts easily through Nick’s slumber and he’s on his feet and in the nursery, holding his hungry, wailing, but oh so beautiful daughter before he even properly realises he’s awake. He cuddles the baby, because he can’t not, and by the time he’s calmed her down, Ellie is already sitting in the rocking chair in the corner, arms out, nightshirt open at the chest, a tired smile on her face as she says, “You should go back to sleep.” Nick places their daughter in her arms, waits for her to latch on before running a hand over Ellie’s hair as he repeats the promise he makes every night - “If you’re awake, I’m awake,” - and Ellie leans into his touch and closes her eyes, the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. 


End file.
